My Deepest Secret
by AeonFrodo
Summary: Sequal to Sora's little Sister! Matt is hiding a very deep secret from T.K., but what is this secret? Read and find out! R & R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The new Enemy

Hi, this is the sequel to Sora's little Sister, if you haven't read it, check it out! Anyway, this is based on series one and here are the ages!

Joe: 12

Tai, Matt & Sora: 11

Mimi & Izzy: 10

Annemarie (Sora's little sister): 9

Kari & T.K.: 8

Sora: **Disclaimer: Frodo007 does not own Digimon or any of its characters except the ones she has made up.**

Thanks Sora.

**My Deepest Secret**

**Chapter 1: The new Enemy**

It was two weeks since Annemarie was out of hospital and ever since that day everything has been normal. The Digidestined have dealt with no trouble lately, only homework… Anyway, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida just arrived at school, being dropped off at the car pool.

"Bye Dad, have a nice day," Matt said.

"You too son," Malcolm said and drove off.

"Sigh… Another long day," Matt said to himself and walked in the school gates.

As he was walking to his classroom he saw Sora and Tori talking to each other. Matt just smiled and walked off; Matt barely has any friends… The only friends he has is the rest of the Digidestined.

But Matt does not mind being lonely; after all, he is the 'Lone Wolf' in the group.

The bell rang and the students lined up in front of their classrooms waiting for their teacher.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later the teacher had marked off the roll.

"Now class, it is time for Maths," The teacher said.

"Oh…" The class whined but got their books out of their desks anyway.

"Now did you all finish your Maths homework?" The teacher questioned the students.

"Yes," The class chanted in unison.

_School is starting to be annoying; I just wish I could fight the rogues again. Thinking of that, it's very strange how there are no criminals around lately. It's probably because of Sora managing to defeat the Hatred Spirit. But I still feel that there's an enemy we all haven't come across yet, except me, I wonder…_ Matt thought.

"Yamato, could you please give me you homework," The teacher interrupted Matt's thoughts.

"Sure," Matt said and gave the teacher his Maths Book.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After school Matt had to walk to his apartment, it was only a left turn and to the end of the busy street.

About fifteen minutes later he returned to his apartment, unpacking his bag and getting a snack out of the fridge.

"Hey Matt," A gruff voice said.

"Oh! Gabumon, you gave me a surprise!" Matt exclaimed in shock.

"So how was school today?" Gabumon asked.

"Boring, as usual," Matt answered.

"Matt, you are saying everything is boring. You miss crime fighting don't you?" Gabumon enquired.

"Of course I do, it's the only amusing thing that could ever happen to me. All of us Digidestined were given powers for a reason you know," Matt replied.

"I wonder what the reason is," Gabumon said.

"Ring, ring!" the phone rang.

"I wonder who's calling," Matt said and picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Hey Matt, it's me Izzy. I want you to test out this new invention I've made; can you come to my apartment?" Izzy asked.

"I can, as long as Dad doesn't find out," Matt answered.

"Awesome! Bye," Izzy said and hung up.

"Well Gabumon, we are going to Izzy's apartment," Matt said and opened the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About five minutes later Matt pressed the doorbell on Izzy's apartment. Izzy rushed up to the door and opened it for Matt.

"Hi Matt, this invention is in my room, follow me," Izzy instructed.

Matt followed Izzy to his room, Izzy's room had a desk with his laptop on it, a bed and a wardrobe.

"So Izzy, where is this invention?" Gabumon asked.

"Well, it is actually in my laptop," Izzy answered. Matt and Gabumon just stood there gasping.

"In your laptop, this must be something good," Matt said.

"Yeah, it is good," Tentomon added.

"Hey Tentomon! I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Gabumon shouted.

"I'm glad to see you too Gabumon," Tentomon said.

"Now, my invention is a training ground where I observe your skills with your powers. I tell you what you need to improve on," Izzy said.

"That's cool, so do enemies appear?" Matt questioned.

"Yes they do. They won't do any harm to you, but they do fight you. So don't take them lightly. You can also fight other people in here, just for fun," Izzy replied.

"That's an awesome invention, so can we give it a test run?" Matt asked.

"Sure, it only activates with my voice. Ehem… Execute Training Ground," Izzy said.

Izzy's room turned into a ground with a black ground and green stripes. In Matt's sight, his friends were nowhere to be seen on the ground.

"Matt, up here," Izzy called.

Matt turned around and saw Izzy, Tentomon and Gabumon in a booth.

"So what do I do?" Matt enquired.

"You fight these virtual enemies which will do anything to stop you. You can use your powers, punch them or kick them. Shout stop when you want this to finish, got that?" Izzy asked. Matt just winked at Izzy.

"Ok. First mission, execute," Izzy announced.

About six black men came from the shadows, surrounding Matt. Matt got his feet and arms ready and was preparing to fight. But Izzy noticed that something was wrong.

_Wait, the first mission is supposed to be five men. How did the intruder get in?_ Izzy asked himself in his head.

"Matt, there's an intruder in here! I don't know how he got in but you better take care of him!" Izzy commanded.

Matt jumped in the air, using Ice Claw on a digital man and he disappeared.

About three minutes later Matt had finished off all the digital men, and only the intruder was left.

"Hello, Yamato Ishida, it has been seven years since we met last time. How are you?" The intruder asked.

"Why are you here?" Matt demanded.

"To achieve my goal," The intruder answered. Matt gasped but ran toward the intruder.

"Foolish boy… **WIND** **TORNADO!**" The intruder shouted and a tornado flew Matt into the air.

"Whoa!" Matt yelled but still kept his cool. Izzy was surprised that this intruder could use powers.

"Good bye, I will be back," The intruder said and ran into the shadows. Matt hit the ground hard, and got a cut on his right shoulder.

"Man… I thought we don't get hurt here," Matt said. Izzy came running towards Matt, checking out his wound.

"Matt, this man knows how to use powers like us… And he knows you. I think we better warn the rest of the gang about this person," Izzy mentioned.

Matt got up and put his hands in his pockets and felt something in one of them. He pulled out a necklace which had the Crest of Friendship on it!

"Izzy! The Crest of Friendship is back!" Matt shouted. Izzy looked over and saw the crest.

"But how did it return? It wasn't like Sora's case, but I think something is going on with you…" Izzy replied.

"First we should warn rest of our friends about the new enemy, maybe we might get a few ideas of what to do," Matt said and put the Crest of Friendship around his neck.

"Yeah, but for now, let's get out of here. Training Ground Deactivate," Izzy said and the foursome were now back in Izzy's room.

"Well, see you guys later," Gabumon said.

"Bye Matt, bye Gabumon," Izzy and Tentomon said in unison.

**To be Continued…**

**Next chapter: **Matt and Izzy warn the rest of the gang about this new enemy and strangely, two people have seen this man before… Find out what happens next in **My Deepest Secret!**

Please review and I hope you enjoyed the fic so far!


	2. A Deep Feeling Unearthed

Well, I'm on with Chapter 2!

Sora: **Disclaimer: Frodo007 does not own Digimon and any of its characters except the ones she has made up.**

**My Deepest Secret**

**Chapter 2: A Deep Feeling Unearthed**

The next day Tai managed to gather everyone under the biggest tree in the park.

Last night Izzy E-mailed Tai, mentioning about the mysterious man who appeared in the Training Ground. Tai was very startled about the news he read and knew he had to call a meeting between his super powered friends.

"Ok everyone, I know this was unexpected and some of you people wanted to spend time with each other as friends but this is very important," Tai explained.

"Right, so what's up?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I prefer that Izzy and Matt to explain this. Do you mind?" Tai enquired.

"No, I'm glad you made a good decision on who should tell this information," Izzy said.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Joe questioned.

After Izzy told the entire story to the rest of the Digidestined they were all shocked to hear that there was a new enemy out for them. Surprisingly, Sora and T.K. were the ones trembling the most. Matt was the first to notice them both shaking in their shoes.

"What's wrong, I thought you guys would be taking this seriously, especially you Sora," Matt replied.

"Well, it kind of freaks me out a little considering…" Sora said.

"That I think we have encountered him before," T.K. interrupted.

"WHAT!" The rest of the Digidestined shouted.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious. It happened when Sora was taking me out to buy a video game for me, this was the day when I got my powers. When we arrived in the store Sora had a suspicion that bad guys were running the store, and she was right, and apparently they were after me. We ran out of the store but we were cornered in an alleyway. The leader of this group used wind powers on me and Sora. We were flown into the air, but luckily I gained my powers and spread my wings out to save Sora from a deadly fall. It was strange saving Sora but it felt good," T.K. replied.

"Do you guys know the reason why that man was after T.K.?" Izzy questioned.

"I haven't got the slightest clue why. But it has to be for a decent reason," Sora said.

"So what's our best course of action now?" Kari asked.

"Well, me and T.K. were going to hang out with Sora and Annemarie, just to spend some good friends' time. I should make a detour to Mum and tell her about the danger that T.K. is in," Matt planned.

"Ok, anyone, call anyone of us on the walkie talkies I invented," Izzy said and handed out seven walkie talkies to the rest of the group.

"What can they do?" Annemarie enquired.

"Well, they have screens so we can see what is going on behind, also we have numbers like on a cell phone keypad, so we can send each other messages if we don't want the enemy to hear us," Izzy explained.

"Awesome," Tai said and buckled the walkie talkie on his belt.

"Well, we will call any one of you if we land in a spot of trouble," Sora said.

"Ok, but don't call me," Mimi said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I'm at the Mall and I don't want anyone to be calling me in between my shopping spree!" Mimi shouted.

"…Ok," Sora said and took a few steps back.

"We'll see you four later, have fun and keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Tai ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About a few minutes later, the Takenouchi sisters and the brothers were in front of a very tall building.

"Hey Sora, can I go with you, please?" T.K. asked with his puppy dog face showing.

"Well, T.K. is much safer with you Sora, plus if any of us faces any danger we can defend ourselves now," Matt said.

"Well, I'm just worried about my sister; will you be alright with Matt?" Sora enquired her little sister.

"I'll be ok, and we can warn T.K.'s Mum about the danger," Annemarie said.

"Well, ok. As long as T.K. defends me from danger I will defend him," Sora said.

"Good, I'll protect your sister if we battle anything," Matt reassured.

"Thanks Matt, I always know I could trust you with anything," Sora said and walked away with T.K. holding her hand.

"Well, I guess we should be venturing off," Matt said. Annemarie smiled and held Matt's hand while they were walking.

They reached T.K.'s apartment in half an hour, Matt rang the doorbell and T.K.'s Mum rushed to the door.

"Oh, hello Matt, I never expected you to be here, and who's this?" T.K.'s Mum asked.

"This is Sora's little sister, Annemarie Takenouchi," Matt introduced.

"What's your name?" Annemarie enquired.

"My name is Nancy, come in," Nancy said and opened the door wider.

Matt and Annemarie entered the apartment and it looked much bigger than an apartment. Both of them sat on a couch opposite to Nancy.

"So how's life been Matt?" Nancy questioned.

"Alright, but something is making me scared at the moment and that's the reason we came here," Matt said.

"What is this something?" Nancy asked.

"Well, there is that man that's after T.K., I do not know the reason why but us Digidestined are investigating this," Matt answered.

"That's startling… Where is T.K. anyway?" Nancy questioned.

"He's with Sora. She is keeping a close eye on him, I can trust her," Matt said.

"Sora did tell me they were running from a man and T.K. gained his powers. The man also had powers and he was after T.K. Is this the same man?" Nancy questioned.

"More likely it is but I should be worrying about T.K. mostly," Matt said.

"I agree," Annemarie agreed.

"Ok, but have fun together, thanks for warning me," Nancy said.

"No problem," Annemarie said and walked out of the apartment.

"Bye Mum," Matt said.

"Bye Matt, make sure you protect each other," Nancy said. Matt grinned and went out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sora and T.K. were walking the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Hey Sora! Can we go to a video game store and play some video games together?" T.K. asked.

"Why don't you play video games at home?" Sora enquired.

"We will save money on our electricity bill," T.K. answered.

_That kid has got answers to everything_, Sora thought.

"Well, yeah, that will be fun. You could teach me," Sora said.

"Yay! Hey Sora, do you like fighting in real life?" T.K. questioned. Sora immediately stopped in her tracks. T.K. stared at Sora and wondered what was going on.

"Sora, would you mind answering my question," T.K. said.

"You sound very excited about fighting," Sora said.

"Yeah, because I like it! You get to beat up the bad guys and everyone doesn't bully me anymore!" T.K. shouted.

"Well, I don't like fighting at all," Sora answered.

"It looks like you enjoy it a lot," T.K. said.

"I know it looks like it but all my fighting is done for a reason. And good ones too, when I first got my powers I was walking through an alleyway when I saw Tori getting beaten up. I knew I had to save her and I used my powers. I pretended I liked fighting, but deep inside I don't like it at all," Sora replied.

"Yeah, most of your fighting is done for a reason. In fact, nearly all the fights you wanted to protect innocents," T.K. said.

"That's right, I had to save my sister too but I didn't want to fight her, but I had no choice… I hate fighting relatives, even verbal arguments affect me. It's just how the world is, but the one thing I wish for is world peace," Sora replied.

"Yeah, so I can rest from fighting and play video games all day!" T.K. shouted.

"T.K., you'll do some damage to your eyes if you play it all day long without no breaks," Sora warned.

"It is really strange how you fight like a pro but you hate fighting," T.K. mentioned.

"Do you seriously think so? I don't think I fight like an expert or anything like that," Sora said.

"Yeah, you have even better moves and powers than me!" T.K. announced.

"T.K., you powers are much better than mine, you can even fly and I'm so envious! Well, if you say that I'm better than you I gotta take that as a complement…" Sora replied.

"You are jealous! You are jealous!" T.K. teased.

"Well, you did say I'm a much better fighter than you!" Sora shouted.

"You got an answer for everything!" T.K. exclaimed. Sora spun around and her attitude changed dramatically.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" T.K. asked.

"I think I just sensed _danger_," Sora said.

"Where?" T.K enquired.

"Don't talk," Sora instructed.

"Ok," T.K. answered.

Sora was scanning the area for any suspicious people, she suddenly saw a man covered in black running towards Sora and T.K.

"T.K., fly us away from here," Sora ordered.

T.K. spread his wings out and picked up Sora and flew into the sky. Sora unbuckled her walkie talkie and told it to call Izzy.

"Hello Sora, is something wrong?" Izzy asked.

"Yep, I saw one of man's flunkies," Sora said.

"This man has henchmen? Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Izzy enquired.

"We forgot, now… Oh great," Sora said and noticed a helicopter with that man in it.

"What is it?" Izzy questioned.

"The man is here with a helicopter, I think he has the right equipment if you want to catch a flying boy," Sora responded.

"The best place is to hide underwater, so hurry!" Izzy commanded and hung up.

"T.K. we can hide under the water in the sea! They'll never catch us there," Sora whispered.

"But I can't swim," T.K. said.

"Well, hang onto me," Sora said.

T.K. soared past the helicopter and dived bombed into the sea. He retracted his wings and he felt lighter in the water. Sora was let go of and swam behind T.K., holding him tightly.

_T.K., we are safe for now_, Sora thought. Sora swam to the surface to get some air for herself and T.K.

"Wanna go back down again?" Sora asked.

"Yep," T.K. said and took a huge breath of air.

Sora dived down again but this time there was another obstacle. It was a submarine with a familiar man in it.

_Oh no, that man's henchmen knew we were retreating underwater in the first place. So that man could trap us. I gotta swim to shore now,_ Sora thought and started kicking her legs. But her legs weren't fast enough as the submarine opened a hatch and swallowed up Sora and T.K. into darkness…

**To Be Continued…**

Yay, a cliffhanger! Another chapter completed! Please review!


End file.
